


2:43 am

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blue Haired Josh Dun, Boys Kissing, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Josh and Tyler find themselves in a crappy hotel room and Josh can't sleep. Perhaps it's finally time to tell Tyler how he's feeling.





	1. Breathe into me your love

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this softness for them.  
> I've given myself as usual some liberty on timelines and such.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longing.

Something must be wrong with the clock. It’s blinking 2:43 over and over again in angry, red numbers. This would bug Josh so much less if it read 2:34. For some reason this **four three** obnoxiously flashing at him is triggering something.

You can’t control time.

No. In fact, you can’t. If you could, Josh would have gone back in time already, quantum leapt back to simpler moments. He would have kissed Tyler then, under the rain. Cliché perhaps, but if it is, then there is a reason. It's fucking romantic as hell. He remembers it vividly, that time when they were holding hands and laughing, running from the storm that was chasing them, like two carefree kids. 

That would have been the perfect time. He should have had the courage to pull Tyler to him by his scrawny arms, breathing his “I love you” as he sampled how the rain tasted on Tyler’s crimson lips. It would have made all the difference in the world and he wouldn’t have spent the next year slowly fading into his bandmate.

_I love him so much. I crave his touch whenever, wherever I can steal it. A small broken clock reminds me that I have been stuck for the past 365 days, stuck just like the clock. The “2:43, or I love Tyler Joseph and he doesn’t know it” version of being stranded inside this emotion._

These are the thoughts that plague him at 2:43 am, or whatever time it is. Josh doesn’t care enough to grab his phone and find out.

There’s isn’t much air in the room, Josh thinks. What’s left of it is clinging to their skin, like getting a spray tan but it’s a coat of humectation. The drummer feels sweaty and it’s unpleasant. He’s sliding his hand across his thigh and it’s sleek with perspiration. He’s considering getting up and opening the other window, but that requires too much energy. And if he did, maybe he’d wake Tyler, and he wants to let him rest.

The ceiling fan above whirrs annoyingly, crookedly spinning on itself. Josh looks up at it, hands behind his damp head. _One day one of these things is going to crash into a bed and chop someone up into pieces._

Josh shifts, turns over, and with two fingers pulls the sheet down to his knees. The room is sweltering. Save sleeping in a tub full of ice nothing can rescue them from this feverish nightmare.

Tyler sleeps soundly beside him, his tiny nose now but a hair’s length from Josh’s. His brown hair is messy, classic bed head. Josh rests his cheek on his bicep, and with that same hand, caresses the top of Ty’s head. Lightly, enough for him to perceive the warmth emanating from his love’s body. _So pretty, Ty Ty. So pretty._

The drummer wiggles, drawing closer to Tyler until their knees are touching. He’s beaming, and only he knows it because his other half is slumbering in front of him.

The small amount of light invading the room from the neon sign outside only serves to accentuate Tyler’s dewy skin. There’s a sheen to it, a yellow, flourescent glow that spells MOTEL irregularly on his side.

Tyler is sleeping in fetal position, naked only for his underwear. Josh is doing the same. It’s definitely too warm for clothing, even his boxers are sticking to him. The sheet feels heavy and it’s only covering their calves and feet.

Josh sketches Tyler in his mind as he stares at him from under his long, wet lashes. All his perfect imperfections. He knows every angle of Tyler, every soft curve. He has drawn him in his mind a million times, relying on this memory in those rare moments when they are apart.

_You’re the first thing I think about in the morning, Tyler. And the last I see in my mind before falling asleep._

Tyler’s narrow chest rises and falls regularly, and Josh’s breathing adjusts accordingly. He must be dreaming because he’s half smiling and the drummer can tell that his eyelids are fluttering.

_I’m so in love with you, Tyler, it’s almost breaking me. Look at how beautiful you are. There’s nothing about you I would change. You are perfect just the way you are._

Tyler reaches for something in his sleep, and ends up holding onto his friend’s forearm. He squeezes the tiniest bit, and makes a little noise. Josh’s heart almost stops, it’s one of the cutest things he’s ever seen Tyler do.

_I want to tell you, so badly. I think I need to. No matter what happens. I’m going insane. Every day I get closer to just grabbiing your face and kissing your gorgeous mouth. Every time you hug me or brush against me accidentally, I feel almost complete. Almost the man I am supposed to be, because I can be that man only if you love me back._

Tyler stirs, smacks his cherry lips, and opens his eyes slowly. He’s blinking a bit, trying to adjust to the dimness.  “Hey Joshie.” As soon as he can make Josh out through the semi-darkness, his heart fills with love and he smiles. That wide smile that makes his eyes crinkle around the edges. The smile he doesn’t know Josh is obsessed with. It makes Joshua Dun melt like an ice cream cone in July.

_This is what I want to wake up to for the rest of my life. But how can I tell you, Josh? How do I speak those words and not send you running from me?_

When Tyler smiles at Josh like this, his breath hitches and something tightens in his tummy. Every single time. _When_ _I think I am used to your beauty, I see you anew, and I fall for you all over again. Not just fall. I precipitate to my sweet death._

“Hi, Ty. You okay? It looked like you were dreaming.” _Also, I love you._

Tyler squirms closer until their noses are actually touching. “Eskimo kiss, Joshie.” _Also, I love you._

Josh laughs as they do it, rubbing their noses together, and Josh emits his short **hahahah** chuckle, the one  that usually ends with his tongue gently resting on his lower teeth. The one he doesn’t know Tyler adores, which is why he’s always trying to make Josh laugh. _Could you get any sweeter, Ty?_

 _Could you get more beautiful, Josh?_ Tyler’s gaze lingers on Josh’s mouth, and Josh notices. Josh’s gaze lingers on Tyler’s, and he notices. This moment, in a crappy motel room without A/C nor drapes heavy enough to block out the incessant flickering of the glowing sign outside, this is the moment of their becoming.

“It’s hot, Josh.” The way Ty pronounces the sh sends a heat through the drummer, devouring his skin until he can feel his cheeks burning. “I know, Ty. So hot.” _Josh isn’t sure if he’s really referring to the temperature, or his friend._

Tyler’s hand is still on his forearm, and unconsiously circles there with his index finger. It’s sticky to the touch.

Josh plays with a strand of Tyler’s hair as the ceiling fan above begins to creak. _If it falls and we die, I want to die looking right into his eyes. Just like this._

Chocolate brown and russet. Big, shiny round eyes and depthless, almond-shaped ones. Wanting mouths hold in secret words, trapped behind teeth and a little doubt.

The bandmates are quiet, struggling with the same realization. _This isn’t normal. We aren’t just friends. There’s a bed over there, covered in luggage, and he’s here with me. Right up next to me. Every night. We feel comfortable enough with each other to lie here in our underwear and caress each other’s faces._

Josh licks a line across his lower lip, Tyler copies. There’s almost a sparkle to the area above Josh’s upper lip, where his skin is exhuding moisture. His blue hair is matted against his forehead, impossible to keep dry when every inch of your skin is dripping.

_I love his curls. I love everything about him._

The drummer see’s Tyler’s hand leave his forearm and instead fix his bangs, lingering a moment when he cups Josh’s flushed cheek. Josh diverts his attention a moment to the warm palm on his face, and brings his left hand over Tyler’s. Their fingers intertwine and Josh is overwhelmed by the need to kiss the singer’s palm. His lips pucker and he places a soppy kiss right in the middle.

Josh sighs. Tyler copies.

 _My heart hurts too much. I have to tell Josh how I feel. There will never be a more perfect time than this.  
_ Josh makes out the wrinkle in his friend’s forehead, and understands he’s pondering something important. _I need to confess to Tyler. Now. There will never be a better time._

Tyler parts his lips to speak, but only a whisper escapes. “Josh.” He’s never looked more kissable than now, upper lip red from biting, glistening with saliva.

Josh nods, lower lip pouty, begging to be sucked. “Ty.”    _We need to marry these lips._

They know. They know because everything in their voices says so. Everything around them, including the 2:43 reflected in Josh’s eyes, screams WE LOVE EACH OTHER.

Josh’s fingers trail into Tyler’s locks as he leans in, and Tyler grabs at Josh’s nape while their other hands break. _Oh god oh god oh god_.

Each is reaching for the other’s cheek. The sound of the ceiling fan clicking covers the urgency of their breathing. “Uhhummm” and then one frenzied movement later, they flatten their sweaty bodies and crash into each other longingly.

Everything is wet, their bodies slick and slippery. Tyler licks into the gap of Josh’s lips, and his tongue is welcomed into Josh’s eager mouth, licking and twisting, seeking. Their kiss is salty and ravenous. _If I could kiss you for all eternity, Tyler, it’s all I would want to do._

 _Josh, oh my god, you taste like heaven._ Tyler, after all this time, finally tugs on Josh’s plump lower lip and sucks. “Mmm” whimpers Tyler, his hands pulling and scratching at Josh’s strong back until Josh holds onto him, rolling them over. Josh is on top of Tyler, his weight pushing into the singer’s impatient body. _Cover me with you. Cover me._

Tyler spreads his legs and Josh fills the space between, his aching groin grinding into Tyler’s with slow thrusts of his hips. Their yearnings rub against each other over sodden cotton.

“Ugh..” Josh groans, his cock so hard for Tyler, finding Tyler’s own member twitching back into his. He allows himself a bit of friction. “Ohhh Jishwa, please” Tyler replies with a hiss.

Josh moves to Tyler’s neck, biting into the creamy flesh, and his lover moans softly “Ugh Joshie yes, right there…”

Tyler bucks back up, desperately seeking Josh's cock with his own. 

Josh is losing it, his mouth travels lower, to the hollow of Tyler’s throat, where he nips lightly. "Ty, oh god, Ty."

Ty is begging for his mouth again, "Josh, kiss me," so the drummer obliges, licking his way back up to Ty’s greedy mouth. It's ready for him, sugar lips ajar.

It’s another battle, fought inside their warmth. Shortly after, Josh breaks the kiss, panting, because he's getting dangerously close. He admires the singer lovingly and murmurs into his open mouth, “I love you, Tyler. I’ve been in love with you-“ 

Tyler interrupts him. “Since the storm.”

Josh is shocked. He pulls back slightly. “How did you know?” the drummer asks incredulously.  
Tyler shakes his head, tugging slightly at the corner of his mouth. “I didn’t, Joshie. That’s when I fell in love with YOU. God, I love you so much. But if there was ever a defining moment, I understand it’s that one. That’s when I knew you were my soul mate.”

Josh leans in, chastely kissing him again. “I’ve cried enough to fill all the oceans this past year, thinking you would never love me. That maybe this wasn’t right.”

Tyler’s arms close protectively over Josh’s back. “I’m sorry you were so sad, Joshie. I was, too. But maybe things happen for a reason. Maybe we were meant to be with each other from this moment forward because we can appreciate what it is now. Fully.”

A million questions race through Josh’s mind, but right now none of them matter because the most important one has been answered. _God, how did I get so lucky?_

“I love you so much, Tyler Joseph. Fully. I am irrevocably yours.”  

 _How did I get so lucky?_   Thinks Tyler.

He smiles, rising up to meet Josh's mouth once more, and his soul mate just dissolves on top of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love for these bois has no limits.


	2. Something in the way you move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. The end. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hotter and hotter in the hotel room.

**2:43 am**   the dumb clock still screams, but who is paying attention?

Josh’s face is buried in the crook of Tyler’s neck, his blistering tongue licking a circle into Ty’s smooth, briny skin, until finally his lips close over “the spot.” Tyler gasps, “mhuh,” as Josh sucks colors into his already flushed skin. “Jish, feels so good,” he whimpers. 

Josh knows. He knows this is what makes Tyler liquefy, he’s studied it for a year. From afar, from nearby. It’s haunted him in his dreams, the desire to nibble him right  _here_.

Josh’s breathing is steady, “mmhm” vibrating against the tender flesh. He’s alternating nips with savouring the singer’s taste.  _Tyler. Orange bittersweet chocolate skin melting on my tongue. Candied orange sunshine after the rain, that’s what you are._

The singer’s hands glide over Josh’s back, one kneading into the wet, taut muscle, the other landing firmly on Josh’s ass cheek.  _So beautiful, Jish. So perfect._

“Ty, mmm, Ty. Please keep…keep touching me.” Tyler’s in a dreamy state, his movements are languid, the temperature too hot for any excess effort. Everything is slippery and dripping, clinging, like their bodies that are holding fast, soggy with need. Tyler bucks up into Josh, twisting his hip, craving more friction between them.

“Josh,” Tyler whispers, the longing a strain in his throat. “Josh, mmm, want you.”

One of his hands, damp with perspiration, caresses Josh’s hair, looping a finger into his powder blue curls. Josh understands, nods against his cheek, and steadies Ty’s trembling by pushing his dick up into his triangle. Both boys groan as their cocks drag against the fabric of their underwear, pulling the foreskins back slightly.

“Again, Josh, please,” Ty begs. His hands draw Josh into him, spreading his legs a little more to accomodate the drummer’s movements.

A large bead of sweat rolls down the middle of Josh’s back, his gentle thrusts just enough to rub their privates together in a delicious rhythm. Up and down, Josh’s perfect ass rising and falling, grinding into Tyler’s hard heat as they both moan into each other.

Their breathing intensifies, unsteady, laboured, and loud, hot air blown through their noses as their mouths devour each other.

“Ugh” Josh murmurs. “Ty…please, help me. Boxers. Need to feel you.”

Tyler’s fingers creep up to the band. He inserts his finger and runs it along the elastic, stopping at Josh’s hipbone. He slides the damp undies down, using his other hand to help him lift the band over the tip of Josh’s penis. It bounces against his chest as it’s freed, thick at the base, moist and red at the tip. Josh planks, and Tyler rides the underwear down Josh’s legs with his toe.

Josh stares into Tyler’s dark, lustful eyes. “Ty, do you want me to…” Before Josh can finish, Tyler’s already removing his own. Two pairs of boxers discarded somewhere at the foot of the bed fall moments later to the floor.

Tyler tugs at fevered, needy flesh. “Josh,” the urgency, the starvation, “stroke me. Please.” Josh lies down at Tyler’s side, sliding his tongue along his wine-colored mouth. His lover follows suit, licking Josh’s tongue and then sucking on it. Boys groan obscenely into the night, words not needed as hot mouths explore each other, dicks twitching wantingly against their bellies.

Deprived of each other’s touch for so long, they writhe into each other not like it’s the first time, but almost like it’s the last. Josh’s own member is straining, pulsating, leaking onto his thigh. Tyler’s hand shyly fingers his slit and for a second Josh’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

Josh fists the base of Tyler’s cock, it's vein pronounced. The drummer admires it, different from his own. Less thick but a little longer. He is jerking it, but in a controlled way. He puts a lot of pressure at the balls and decreases as he reaches the tip, only to repeat again and again.

“Joshie, jesus…”

Tyler goes slack, only his cock is now rigid. He’s lazily stroking Josh, but because his lover is being more forceful, he’s unable to keep himself in check. Josh sustains this pumping, always slowly and gently, and leans in to whisper with full, thirsty lips. “Ty, I want to taste you. Can I kiss you there?”

Tyler mewls “yes, Jish. Oh god, please.”

Seconds later, without stopping this milking movement he’s been practising on Ty, he covers Tyler’s tip with his tongue. The singer hisses, hands drawn back to the blue mess of curls. Tyler’s pushes down a bit and Josh smiles around his cock.   
Ty’s precum is salty, a mix of secretions and his sweat. He's whining as if he’s hurt, but he’s far from it. “You taste like heaven, Ty. Heaven.”

Josh is concentrating on his cock head, licking into the slit, around it, sucking unhurriedly with only the slightest bobbing of his head.

“Josh, faster, please.” He’s bucking into Josh’s lips, and the drummer increases his speed and pressure. In a disjointed rhythm he pulls up as he sucks down, his lips meeting his hand in the middle.

Tyler is melting, biting his lower lip as his eyes flutter. “Josh….Josh….I’m gonna…”

Josh looks up at Tyler and pulls off, releasing his grip. “Ty, don’t come yet,” he whispers.

The singer looks down at him desperately. “Please Josh, it hurts…I need…”

Josh’s muscle licks a long, shiny stripe down his length, stopping at his balls. “Wait. Wait for me, Ty.” His tongue goes lower, finding Tyler’s entrance. “Wait for me, kitten. I’m so close, too. Wait for me.”

Tyler’s watching Josh, thinking of all the most horrible things possible to stay his orgasm. It’s not easy when Josh is looking up at him with those gorgeous eyes, his mouth ravaging his sex.  

Josh pushes in slightly with his hot tongue, and then collects some spit in his mouth. He makes sure Tyler’s sees as he lets a long string of it fall onto his hole.  
“Oh god…” Tyler can barely contain himself. “Josh, please. I’m begging you. Fuck me.”

Tyler doesn’t swear often, but when he does it really turns Josh on.

His strong hands lift Tyler’s legs, and it takes only a moment to position himself. “Ty, I’m ..”  
“Do it, oh god just do it Josh. I need you inside me.”

Josh obliges, penetrating the tight muscle inch by inch. Tyler draws in a breath, pulling on his ankles to angle better. “Oh Josh, you feel so good in me. So so good.”  
Josh begins to move, one hand holding Ty’s shin for balance, the other placed on his belly, ready to stroke him again once he’s close. The drummer can tell it’s going to be soon, the tension is already building in his groin.

The heat surrounds Josh’s cock, it's perfect and everything he imagined it to be, (and more). Tyler is clenching and twisting, seeking more of his member. “Deeper, Josh, please.”

“Mmm Ty,” he murmurs. He’s literally dripping sweat now, little rivers of it map his back and chest. His cock finds Tyler’s prostate, and that’s when Tyler screams. “Josh, fuuccck!”  Josh enjoys watching his dick disappear inside Tyler, knowing it’s his body making him  emit those sexy noises.

“Ty, god, Ty…” Josh closes his eyes, ignoring the fireworks on his lids, and counts off. It's incandescent in his mind, his cock searing inside Tyler.

“Kitten, I’m really close,“ He pants. “I wanna come together, okay?”

Tyler nods, his teeth almost breaking the skin of his cherry lip. “Tell me when, Joshie.”

Josh is bottomed out now, the sound of skin slapping skin and load moans filling the heavy air.

“Ty, I’m….fuck...NOW….”

A second later, Josh explodes inside, violently, and he's yelling out his name just as Tyler’s own cock pumps out squirt after squirt of cum from within Josh's fist.

“Oh god oh ggggod” Josh cries. 

"Ugh, I love you Jishwa."

Both boys are drenched, the temperature in the room even higher than before after all the effort. Josh is spent, gasping almost, and collapses onto Tyler, whose mouth greets him hungrily. "I love you. I'll never get tired of kissing you."

The drummer smiles. "Me neither, kitten." They rub noses again sweetly. "Eskimo kiss, Joshie."

"Eskimo kiss, Ty." 

The cum and sweat literally glues them together, and when Josh lifts his torso a bit it makes a funny sound. "I think we need a shower," he laughs. 

Tyler nods, but replies "Too tired. In the morning. Just stay with me, Josh. Right here. Let me hold you."

Josh kisses the singer, intertwining his fingers with his lover's, and rests his head on his sticky chest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With every fic I write they just get more and more under my skin. I love these stupid bois so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in chapter 2!  
> Inspired by "Friends"- Ed Sheeran.


End file.
